True Blue Romance
by Corona09
Summary: A lonely teenage girl almost gave up on love until a strange encounter changed her life forever. TMNT 2012
1. My charcater's profile

~My character's Profile~

My name is Sarah Brook. I am what you call a girl next door. I am 14 years old, 5'5", and I lived in New York City my whole life. I have short, raven, black hair with a turquoise colored strand of hair in the left front part, mismatched eyes; my left eye is sky blue and my right eye is forest green. My signature look is a white cami under a thin dark green hooded shirt, blue skinny jeans, and brown ankle boots.

My parents have been divorced for eight years and I am used to be independent. My mom works at some big accounting company and I work part time at an art supply store until my art career picks up or at least until I get into a good art college.

I have been taking aikido classes since I was seven and now I have a black belt. The rest? You'll find out more about me later.


	2. No Ordinary Encounter

It was another boring, chilly afternoon in New York City. Sarah was tidying up the store after another 50% off sale when her boss came in. "Quitting time Sarah." "Time flies when your selling paints and canvases." She said as Sarah took off her orange apron. "Here's your check, don't spend it all in one place." She gave him a friendly smile and a giggle just to humor him. _Oh that's getting old._ Sarah thought to myself as She walked out of the shop.

Sarah made it to the bus stop but was too late to catch a ride. "Wow, really?" She yelled rhetorically at the sky with frustration. Sarah pulled out her cell phone to call for a can when she heard a crashing sound coming from the ally. With caution, she crept up to investigate. She took a quick peek and sees a group of thugs, but not just any groups of thugs, they were the purple dragons. They were loading up the van with electronic stuff.

_ Oh my gosh_. She thought, holding up her cell phone dialing 911, and slowly walked away trying not to get caught. But Sarah accidentally stepped on a cat's tail. It screamed and ran off. One of the purple dragons heard the commotion and spotted her. She ran off with fright. They were on her tail. Sarah ran into another alley but it was a dead end. She tried to climb up the wall but she can't get a good grip. They ganged up on her when someone yelled..."Booyakasha!"

Four figures tackled them. Sarah couldn't see who they were because it was dim lit but she could hear a lot of thwacking, hitting, moaning, and some witty banter. But when she took a closer look at them, she was shocked. Sarah took a picture of them with her phone and ran off while they were fighting.

One of them ran after her. "Wait! Stop!" He called out but she didn't stop running, all Sarah could think of was to keep running. Suddenly she tripped and fell, her head hit the ground. Sarah lied there, her vision became blurry. A figure hovered over her and she blacked out.


	3. Another Encounter

~Sarah's Point of View~

My eyes slowly opened as I tried tried to fight the throbbing pain in my head. The last thing I remembered was the Purple Dragons getting beat up by four guys. At least I thought they were. Everything was blurry at first, but when my vision cleared I found myself laying on the bench in the back porch. I don't even remember walking home. I checked my phone to see what time it is and while I was at it I checked my photo gallery to see if I did take that picture of the fight. I pulled it out to take a look but it wasn't there. Maybe it was all in my head. I felt something wrapped around my head, I touched it and it was a bandage. So something did happen tonight. I thought to myself. "So...it did happen."

The next day, I took a day off from work to do did some snooping on the strange events that happened in the past few months or so. Nothing concrete but there have been rumors of strange figures running around causing chaos. One of them sounded like what I saw, at least I think. My memory was still fuzzy, everything happened so fast. But I have to know what I saw was real.

As the sun sets, ending another day in NYC, I went out to do some more snooping but this time I was prepared. I brought my camera, a mirror, binoculars, a tennis racket, and a backpack full of stink bombs. I did feel silly bringing all of this random stuff, but it's all I got.

I begin my search where it all started but nothing there. There wasn't even a trace of evidence that there was a fight. I searched every square inch of the neighborhood but nothing. I'd scratch my head if it wasn't so painful. I was about to call it a night when I remembered something else happened last night. The four guys jumped off from the roof. I found the emergency stairs and climbed up to the roof. I got a good view of the neighborhood. I pulled out my binoculars and scanned the entire area.

There was something crawling up the side of what looked like a jewelry store. It was some sort of giant asparagus with a mantis head. It's vines slipped through the vent and pulled out a large diamond from the display window. What would a creature want with a diamond? I thought as I took the picture. It leaped up and landed in front of me as it snarled. I was so grossed out. I slowly pulled out one of the stink bombs and my tennis racket. It was about to grab me but I tossed the stink bomb in the air, hit it it with my racket, and it exploded as it made contact with the creature. This distraction gave me plenty of time to retreat. I cautiously climbed down the stairs, but the creature wrapped it's vines around it and shook it trying to knock me over. I lost my grip and fell off. I was about to get splattered someone or something caught me before I hit the ground.

"We have got to stop meeting like this." The stranger said. I looked up and I was once again shocked. It was a giant turtle wearing ninja gear and a blue mask. "Have we met?" I asked him, but the plant creature crashed in front of us and snarled again. "I'm guessing they don't teach you manners in the plant kingdom." I said with a slight hint of fear. Someone laughed, it was another turtle but this one was wearing an orange mask. Then two more showed up; one of them was really tall, has a small gap between his teeth and kind of nerdy, and other one was wearing a red mask and looks very aggressive. "I told you she would come after us." The red one said pointing at me. "Now's not the time Raph. Mikey, get her somewhere safe." The orange turtle gave him the thumbs up as the blue turtle set me down. The three turtles continued to fight the beast while the other one grabbed my hand and took me to what looks like a tricked out subway car. He opened the door and let me in. "Just sit tight, this won't take long." He said as he shut the door.

I heard a bunch of yelling, kicking, snarling and that craziness from inside if this vehicle. The snarling turned to screeching and it started to fade. One of the turtles opened the door, it was the red one called Raph. "If it's safe to come out I..." But before I could finish my sentence, Raph started yelling at the orange turtle. "Mikey! Why us she in the shell-raiser?!" "Leo said to get her somewhere safe, so I thought..." "I never said put her in the shell-raiser!" "Actually, it would make sense giving the..." The four started debating but then I spoke up. "Hey!" And they stopped. "Um...thanks for save but I really need to get home." I said as I got out but when I landed on my feet I felt woozy and I blacked out before I fainted to the ground.


	4. Close Encounter or Not Your Normal Q & A

Sarah lies on the bed moaning, feeling like she's burning up. Donatello examined her closely before he can make a diagnosis. That's when Raphael rudely burst through the doors, Leo followed him. "Remind me again why did we bring her here?! Why couldn't we just drop her off at her place like last time? We could've at least leave her on a stoop." Leo sighed and glared at him with a slight irritated expression. "Because Raph, the cops were on the way to patrol the neighborhood and we didn't have time. Besides if we did leave her there, there would be more cops patrolling and with more cops patrolling the greater chance they'll catch us! Do you want that to happen?!" "No oh great leader." Raph said sarcastically.

"I have a diagnosis." Donatello said. "Leo is a dork?" Raph respond with a wise guy smirk. "No, she just had a mild fever but she'll be fine." Mikey comes in with a bowl of soup, it could only mean one thing. "Mikey, is that what I think it is?" Leo asked him rhetorically. "I figured she might be sick, which is why I am giving her a hearty bowl of my world famous pizza noodle soup. So she'll feel better." "Or make her feel worse." Raph responded and Mikey yelled "Hey!". She started to stir. Leo hushed everyone to pipe down. Sarah rose up slowly and opened her eyes. When she saw them and let out a sharp gasp and a loud scream. Don tried to calm her down. "Don't freak out, we..." But she fainted again. The turtles sighed in unison. Leo spoke up, "Okay guys, when she gets up don't make any sudden movements, that means you Raph." Raphael glared at him.

Sarah woke up again. "Listen, you are in a safe place, we are not going to hurt you. We wanted to ask you some questions, okay?" She nodded as Sarah stood up. Mikey gave her some soup and she took a sip. "Could you tell us your name?" Leo asked her. "Sarah." She responded. "We already know her name Leo, it was on her driver's license! Look we want to know why you were on the roof. Who are you working for? Do you work for the press?" Raph asked her in a harsh tone. "No, I work at an art supply store and I wanted to know what I saw last night was real. That's all." "Really? Then what's with the camera?" Leo noticed Sarah became uncomfortable with Raph's tone. "Cool it Raph." "Don't tell me what to do Leo." They began to argue.

Before it got ugly Sarah spoke up, "I'm an artist." They looked at her curiously. Sarah blushed in embarrassment and continued, "I got inspired and I wanted to take a pic so I can draw or paint you guys." Raph found it hard to believe her but a little relived. Mikey has an excited look on his face. "Dude! That is so cool! I've always wanted to be in a painting!" Mikey said enthusiasm. "No you didn't." Donatello said. She giggled lightly. "So, if you...turtles don't mind me asking a few questions, who are you?" That's when Master Splinter entered. Sarah's eyes widened. "I be more than happy to answer those questions." Master Splinter told her about how he and the turtles became mutants, back when he was formally known as Hamato Yoshi. When he finished Sarah was in awe. "Are there any more questions you would like to ask Miss Brook?" "Um...yeah...what was that plant creature and did it stole that diamond?" "That was Snake-weed." Michelangelo answered. Sarah was puzzled by the name. "Snake-weed?" "Yeah, see he was a human criminal named Snake until he got oozed after being in contact with a bunch of weeds, so I thought..." "I get it." She responded knowing where it was going. "So what does he want with a diamond?" "That's what we're trying to figure out." Leo answered then Donatello added, "It's kind of need to know basis."

Sarah sets the bowl down. "Anyway, thanks for the um...tomato soup..." "That's actually pizza noodle soup made by yours truly." "Okay, but I should get home, my mom's probably worried about me." She get up and was about to leave when the turtle in the turtle in the blue mask stopped her. "Wait, you can't." "Why?" Leo feels his brothers looking at him, waiting for their leader to say something. He blushes a little and says, "I...we should escort you home." He smiles nervously. "Well it would make me feel safe, sure."

Before they left, Master Splinter blindfolded Sarah to secure the location of their home. Leo takes her hand and they lead her out of the lair, climbed her onto the Shell-raiser and drove her home. When they got there, they looked around to check if the coast is clear. Leo takes off Sarah's blindfold and lead her to the door. She giggles. "Leo, I can walk myself to the door." "I know I just wanted to make sure you're alright." "I'm guessing this is the part where we say our goodbyes and you tell me I should forget about meeting you?" Leo smiled and responded, "Goodbyes? Yes. Our first and last encounter? No." Sarah's smile widened. "So, does this mean we'll see each other again?" "Yeah." "Cool, I'm looking forward to it." "Yes!" He said excitedly, but calmed down a little after realizing he went overboard. "I mean, yeah me too." Leo smiles nervously again. They said their goodbyes and Sarah went inside.

He walks back to the Shell-raiser and steps inside. "You definitely made an impression on her Leo." Raph said in a teasing tone trying to get his goat. He glared at him to zip it. "Can we please just go?" Leo was about to close the door when he saw Sarah looking through her upstairs window smiling and waving at him. Leo blushes and waves back, then closes the door.


	5. Taking That First Step

It has been over a week since the Turtles met Sarah. They were in the middle of their ninjutsu training, they were in perfect sync until Leo tripped over and fell on his face. Raphael laughed at his clumsiness. Master Splinter yelled out a command in Japanese to tell Raph to stop. The blue masked turtle got himself up on his feet when his master spoke up. "Leonardo, this is the fourth time this week. What is wrong?" Leo knows he cannot lie or fib to his master and father. "Nothing it's nothing Sensei. It's just I'm worried about Sarah, I have been checking up on her for the past few nights..." "You mean spied on her." Raph interrupted. Master Splinter glared at Raphael. "Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, you three are dismissed." The three turtles left the dojo, leaving Master Splinter and Leonardo to have a father and son talk.

"You were saying?" "...and I have noticed she's mostly home alone and her mom comes home late. I haven't seen her dad and...I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Master Splinter held his hand up telling Leo to cease talking. "Leonardo, it's admirable you want to lookout for someone you care about. But it is unhealthy to worry." Leo looked at Master Splinter..."What are you suggesting?" "I'm suggesting next time when you check up on Sarah, you two should get to know each other better." Leonardo was surprised his Master encouraged him to socialize with Sarah, because most of the time he's over protective. He smiled and bowed to him. "Hai Sensei, Domo arigato." "But not tonight." "What?" "You and your brothers have to patrol tonight, are you?" Master Splinter asked rhetorically. "But...hai Sensei." Leo said with a sigh knowing he cannot escape his responsibilities.

Later that night, Leonardo and his brothers jump from rooftop to rooftop to scan each neighborhood to lookout for any strange activity from one of their enemies. As usual nothing yet. Leo hopes nothing happens tonight because he really wants to check on Sarah but then Donatello notices something moving in the dark alley through his telescope. "Hey guys? Does that creature look familiar to you?" Leo, Raph, and Mikey gather around Donnie as he points to the shadowy figures. It was Snakeweed, and he handed the stolen diamond to his old bosses; The Krang. "Dude, I thought Snakeweed stopped working with those guys after he turned into a mutant." Mikey said. "What would the Krang want with a diamond? Put it in a safety deposit box?" Raph said in his usual tough wise guy tone when Donatello answered, "Remember when the Krang stole the diamond lens for their laser drill? They are probably going to use that diamond for something else, but what?"

Snakeweed already vanished without a trace and The Krang were about to make their next move. "What are they saying Donnie?" "Hold on Leo." Lucky for the turtles Donatello can read lips, that and he wears a special head phone he made to listen to their conversation. "They are planning to split teams of two; one returns to HQ while the other retrieves some items from a lab on the list." "Okay, new plan, Raph and I will follow the Krang for HQ. Don, you and Mikey follow the Krang." Raphael nods and says, "We could do that or we could them here and now!" He jumps off the roof and attacks the Krang. Leonardo groans with grief. He, Donatello, and Michelangelo jump in to help Raphael. They were ready to fight the Krang, when all of the sudden they ran off and split up in four different directions. The turtles were perplexed. "Since when do the Krang spilt up individually? They usually retreat in unison like a wolf pack." Donnie said. "Everyone! Split up!" Leonardo yelled and they took off. _Oh now you follow orders Raph._ He thought to himself and followed one of the Krang.

About an hour later, Leo lost him. He stopped at a bench to catch his breath. "What are they planning?" The confused blue turtle asked himself but then he looked up and noticed something familiar about the street sign. He stood with sudden realization, this was Sarah's neighborhood. Leonardo took to her house and climbed up the big tree, and on the branches which lead to her bedroom. He sees her sitting on the bay window drawing and couldn't help but stare at her. "Would you like to come in?" Sarah called out. It startled Leo a little because he was a master of stealth. "How did you know?" She showed him a drawing of himself crouching on the tree branch hiding within the trees. "You been coming over to check up on me every night around this time, in that exact spot." The blue masked turtle blushed in embarrassment. Sarah opened the window wider. "Come on in." She said as Sarah got up so Leo can come in. He crawled on the branch to the edge of the window and got inside.

Leonardo was in the middle of a teenage girl's bedroom, not just any bedroom, it was Sarah's. Everything was tidy, the lite pink walls were partially covered with posters her favorite underground bands and paintings from famous artists, the bookshelf stuffed with amazing literature, a walk in closet, and so much more. Sarah sits on a chair near her desk with her sketchbook. "You okay?" He snapped out of it and responded, "Uh...yeah. Sorry, this is the first time I have been into a girl's room." Leo felt very nervous. "So, why have you been checking up on me?" "I wanted to make sure you were alright." She smiled thinking it was very sweet. "Um...Sarah? Can I ask you some questions?" "Sure Leo, ask away." "How come your mom has been coming home late?" "Sometimes she has a business dinner with her clients." "What about your dad?" "My dad's a pilot, he travels a lot so I don't get to see him a lot." "Are they..." But Sarah interrupted him before Leo could finish his sentence already knowing what he was going to ask. "Together? No, they're divorced." Leonardo began to feel bad for prying. "Oh, I'm so sorry." "It's alright. It was more of a mutual thing really."

He quickly decided to change the subject before things got too uncomfortable. "That's a nice drawing. What are you planning on doing with it?" Sarah's smile widened and said, "I think I'll create a painting of this sketch. Maybe when I'm done I'll give you a sneak preview." "Sounds great. Say do you..." But before Leonardo can finish his question, his t-phone rang. He took a quick look. It was a text from Raph asking him where the shell he is. Leo groans and texts back telling him that he's on the way. He put his phone away and looked back at Sarah. "Sorry I got to head back." "It's alright, it was nice seeing you again. Maybe next time, we can hang out." He smiled when she said that. Leonardo climbed out the window and waved goodbye before dashing off into the night.


	6. A Typical Night at the Lair with a Twist

Later that night, Leonardo and his brothers returned to the lair after re-grouping and looking for the Krang. Donatello however was able to hack into the lab's computer's and look up some parts the Krang stole. Mikey is in the kitchen whipping up a snack, Raphael sits back and reads one of his gory comics, and Leo watches the lost episode his favorite program Space Heroes; Captain Ryan just rescued a lovely princess. He held her close. The princess said, "Why would you risk your life to save me?" "Because you are the most unique and precious lady, and I would risk everything including my life to insure your safety." Captain Ryan responded.

"How corny can this guy get?" Raph said in a mocking tone, but Leo didn't say anything. "I said how corny can this guy get?" Still nothing. So Raph grabbed a rolled up newspaper and batted him on the head to get Leo's attention. "Ow! What?!" The annoyed blue masked said as he looked up at him while rubbing his head to sooth his wound. "I just insulted your favorite show and you didn't defend it. What gives?" "Oh, sorry Raph, my mind was somewhere else. Could you repeat what you just said?" Raphael was shocked at his brother's response. "It's not fun if you help." He said in a slight whining tone and walks away. Leo shrugged. Donatello came out with a stressed out sigh, "I can't crack it, what are the Krang planning?" Mikey walks out with an unusual dish and held it up to Don. "Hey bro, I made a pepper cheese pizza with sausage, tuna salad, and ice cream. What to be the first to try." But the purple masked turtle looked at it and said, "Pass." "It's got tuna." Leonardo got up, turned the tv off and went off to bed before Mikey can offer him some. He lied down on the bed and dosed off.

_Leonardo made it out of he deadly labyrinth and fought a large crowd of Krang-droids. He ran toward the cage which imprisons Sarah when a one eyed, purple, hairless mutant ogre appeared. The brave leader blasted the beast with his ray gun and it disintegrated into dust. Leo blasted the lock and she ran out to hug him. He held her in a romantic way; leaning her back. "I can't believe you come all this way to rescue me." Sarah said sweetly and Leo responded, "I would travel across the galaxy to save you." They were about to kiss but then the ground began to shake and a voice called out to him yelling, "Leo!"_ He snapped out of it.

His Sensei was the one who woke him. "Oh...Master Splinter, morning." "Leonardo, you seem rested. You do realize your next lesson is in ten minutes." "What?!" His Sensei giggled, "I am kidding. You have 30 minutes. Now get some breakfast." He commanded and walked out. The blue masked turtle sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a minute, thinking about that dream.

When Leonardo walked out, he heard Raphael yelling with anger. "Alright! Who did it?!" He bellowed as he pointed at his punching bag which was torn into pieces. Raph shook Mikey, trying to get a confession out of him. "I didn't do it!" "Raph put Mikey down." The mad red turtle dropped his little brother and the freckled faced turtle landed on his backside with a thud. They all had their breakfast and were about to start training when a news bulletin caught their attention, "There with some shocking news. Sleepwalkers among us. There have been many reports of New Yorkers walking around acting strangely in their sleep; from doing dangerous stunts to painting trash cans. Is there some sort of chemical causing it? Or is it something else? This is Carlos Chang O'brain Gambe keeping you up to date with these bizarre events." The turtles looked at each other wondering if this is somehow involved with the Krang.

After that news bulletin was noticed Donatello called April and asked her if she noticed anything strange in her neighborhood and check out books on sleepwalking and anything related to what's happening. An hour later April comes back with three books on the subject. "Hey Don." "H...h...ey April." The purple brainy turtle said nervously but he noticed the small number of books in April's hands. "Is that all the library has on sleepwalking?" Donatello asked. "Unfortunately this is all they had, the place was broken into two nights ago and took almost all of the books on the sleepwalking." She answered as April put them down on the table. The young orange asked was confused and asked them, "Dude, why would crooks steal library books?" "Probably someone who is behind the sleepwalking incident last night. I hope it's a coincidence. We should get started on the research just incase." Donatello responded.

Leo starts to wonder if Sarah is okay, and if she was one of the sleepwalkers too. His heart tells him to go and check on her but his mind says no. He never felt conflicted like this before. But Raph tapped him on he shoulder, causing Leo to lose his train of thought. "What is it Raph?" "We have training, remember?" "Oh...right. Sorry." The two turtles walk toward the dojo and start sparring with each other while Donatello and April figure out the Krang's strange plan and Michelangelo plays video games. "You haven't been yourself lately Leo, does it have to do with that new girlfriend of yours?" Raphael asked teasingly as he threw a punch at him but Leo blocked it in time. "What?! No. Wait, what you mean new girlfriend?" "Remember Karai?" Leo's eyes widened, he sweeped his leg causing Raph to fall over and flipped him. The tough turtle landed on his shell and the leader pinned him down with his foot. "First of all, Karai and I were never a couple and I am over her. Second, I don't have a thing for Sarah, if I did I thought you'd be happy for me that I would like a girl who is not a members of the purple dragons or the Foot Clan. I think we're done here." Leo said with a defensive tone as he lift his foot off of Raph and walked away. "Hey! We just got started!" He yelled as he got himself up.

Later that day, Sarah waits by the bay window, watching the sunset. She hopes Leo would show up soon. It was getting late, Sarah waited as long as she could. The young future artist was about to get ready for bed when she heard a knock on the window. Sarah turned around to see Leo. She smiled and opened it immediately. "Leo." He entered her room. "Hey Sarah, I was in the neighborhood and..." She hugged Leo, interrupting him and said with a slight melancholy tone, "I am so happy to see you." "S...Sarah? Are you okay?" "My mom, last night after she home from work, she was on top of a telephone poll thinking she was a chicken and nearly fell off." "Wait, you're mom was one of the sleepwalkers?" "Yes. Luckily the fire department arrived and saved her. I'm scared for her Leo." Sarah said as she sobs into his shell. Leo blushed a little and patted her on the back to comfort her. "It's okay, my brothers and I are on it." He said as Leonardo wrapped his arms around her to comfort her more.


	7. Going Underground

~Sarah's POV~

There have been no sleepwalking incidences for the past few days. My mom has scheduled some appointments with her therapist for the next few weeks just incase it has something to do with her childhood or something. Meanwhile I have been hanging out with Leonardo every night in my room. It's nice but during the day, it gets lonely. I wish I could hang out with Leo more, I would have something to look forward to after school or work but I'm is afraid he would say no and thinks I'm being pushy. I see him climbing up the tree carrying a bag. I take a deep breath because I was really nervous about asking him. I open the window and he climbed inside. "Hi Leo, what do you have there?" "Hey Sarah, I brought some pizza gyoza and some apples." "I already had dinner but I'll take an apple." But instead of giving me an apple, he gave me the bag. "All of it is for you. I know your mom has been busy so I thought I help." It was very sweet of him for thinking about me. "Thank you." I said as I took the bag. "Your welcome." He took a look at the painting of him in the tree. "Wow, you really have a talent Sarah." "Thanks, that's one of three paintings I did, you can take that one." He looked at me wide eyed and surprised. "Really?" "Yeah." "Thanks!" Leo said with a smile and grabbed the painting. He looked at the clock and pouted. "Awe man, it's getting late, I gotta go. Sorry." "It's okay Leo, I understand." I watch him leave but before he stepped out I asked him, "Leo, would it be cool if...I hang out with you...at you place sometime?" It took me a lot of courage to ask him, but I am a little scared about his response. "Funny thing you should ask that, I was gonna ask you the same thing. I have been talking to Sensei about it and he says it's okay. Is tomorrow afternoon good?" I couldn't believe what he said, inside I was thrilled, but I calmed down and said, "Sounds good." "Great, here's my number, I'll text you tomorrow." He said with a smile as he wrote it down on paper and gave it to me. Leo took off after saying goodbye. As soon he was out of sight I jumped around squealing with joy.

~End Sarah's POV~

The next day, after Sarah was finished with school, she waited by the antique store according to the text Leo sent. She wonders how Leo is going to meet her in broad daylight. Suddenly a red headed girl with blue eyes and wearing indie clothes walked up to her. "Sarah?" "Um...yeah. How did you know my name?" "I'm a friend of the turtles. I'm April." "Sarah." She introduced herself in a proper way but felt slightly uncomfortable. Leo did tell her about April, he didn't tell her what she looked like. But Sarah had nothing to be jealous about because she was told Donnie has a crush on April so that did make her feel a little but better. April lead Sarah to the manhole that will lead them to the lair. They both climbed down the manhole and walked through a few tunnels they reached what looked like an abandoned subway station. April and Sarah walked through the turn tables and Sarah was blown away by the architecture and the interior design. Then she sees Leo's brothers; Donatello was on a homemade laptop, Michelangelo making making in the kitchen, and Raphael punching on a dummy. They see her with April. Michelangelo ran up to her with a dish he made. "Hi April. Hey Sarah, long time no see. Care to try my pizza noodle soup?" He asked as Michelangelo held up a bowl of soup in front of her. "Um...thanks Mikey it smells good but I'm still full from lunch." Sarah said in a polite way. "No prob, there's plenty more where this came from." He said as the joyful orange masked turtle walked back into the kitchen. "Good move." Raph commented. April sat next to Donatello, helping him with his research.

Sarah felt something looming over her. She looked up and gawked at the tall brown rat humanoid wearing a kimono. "You must be Sarah." She snapped out of it when he spoke. "Y...yeah, hi." Leonardo showed up. "Hey Sarah, this is Master Splinter. Invisa versa." "Please make yourself at home." Master Splinter said and bowed to her. Sarah bowed to him. "Thanks Master Splinter." He walked back to his room to meditate. "So...do you like _Space Heroes_?"

A moment later, Leonardo and Sarah were hanging out watching _Space Heroes_. Even though she wasn't a big Space Heroes fan, she likes being with him. Leo feels like he's on top of the world. This was perfect. Mikey comes up and calls out, "Hey Sarah, ya hungry?" Leo smiles at Sarah and whispers, "It's not bad." "Okay, I'll give it a try." "I'll get you a bowl." He smiled and got up to get her some soup. She suddenly noticed Raph feeding his pet turtle. Sarah pulled out her sketchbook and pencil from her backpack and starts drawing. Raph sees her and asked, "What are you doing?" "Sketching." "Okay...why?" "I draw what catches my eye." "Really? Well I am honored." The red masked turtle smirks. Leonardo comes back with a bowl of pizza noodle soup. Sarah puts her sketchbook away and takes the bowl from him. She tastes it and smiles. "Not bad."

During the afternoon she drew sketches of everyone except Master Splinter who was still meditating. For the first time in Sarah's life, she felt truly happy. But all good things must come to an end, her cell phone rang, it was a text message from her mom. She sighed and said, "My mom came home early and wants me home ASAP." "Awe! Can't you stay just a little longer?" Mikey whined, when Raph swatted him on the head with one of his comics. "I wish I could, but I can't. Bye guys." "Bye Sarah." Everyone said. She gathered her things and was about to leave when Leo said, "I'll walk you out."

He escorted her all the way to a manhole near Sarah's house. They both climbed up and Leo uncovered the manhole. She climbed out without anyone seeing her. Sarah looked down at him, sticking half of his body out of the manhole. "Thanks Leo." "Your welcome." There was a moment of awkward silence when Leo spoke up. "Hey Sarah? I was thinking...maybe...sometime tomorrow or after we crack this case we...I mean you and I could possibly...would you like to...go out with me?" "Yeah, definitely." "I understand if you can't...wait really?" He said sounding a bit surprised. Sarah nodded. "Great, I'll text you tomorrow." "Cool." "Night Sarah." Night Leo." But before she left Sarah quickly kneeled down, kissed him on the cheek, and tools to her house. She quietly entered. Leo blushed and smiled a little.


	8. Head Over Shell in Love

On his way back to the lair, Leonardo hasn't stopped smiling since Sarah kissed him on the cheek. It almost felt like a dream. He was on Cloud 9. For once in Leo's life he was really head over shell in love, nothing was going to ruin this moment.

As the love struck leader walked through the turn tables and down the steps, Raphael gave him a very irritated look, more than usual, "Where the shell have you been Leo?" "I was walking Sarah home Raph." Michelangelo noticed something about him. "Dude, why are you so defensive? And what's with that weird look?" "What weird look?" Leo said defensively. Donatello smirks a little and says, "Isn't it obvious Mikey? Leo's got a crush on Sarah." "Awe, that's so sweet. At least this relationship will go better than it did with Karai." "Stop! Just stop! There is no relationship!" Leo yelled. "Chill bro, we're just happy for you. Well...me, Donnie, April, and Splinter anyway." "It's not what you think." "You sure? You seemed to really like her, a lot. "I don't Mikey." Leo argued. But then he blushes. Raph smirks wickedly. "Well if you don't want Sarah, maybe I should date Sarah. She did check me out." Leo starts to feel uncomfortable when Donnie said, "That's because she was sketching you Raph, stop messing with Leo." "Yeah." April agreed. "Knock it off!" Leo yelled angrily. Everyone looked at him strangely, they never seen Leo act like that before. He walks away from them.

Leo tries to clear his head and his aura by practicing his ninja moves but a dark could still looms over his head. Master Splinter walks up to him, sensing his emotions. "I heard a lot of shouting earlier, a penny for your thoughts?" The depressed blue turtle sighed. "It's nothing Master Splinter." "Sounds more like something than nothing my son." "Raph's been teasing me about...hanging out with Sarah. I mean I like her but nit in that way. Besides, we haven't even started dating." But Master Splinter doesn't believe what Leo just said. "I sense your afraid your relationship with Sarah will end before it can begin." "Why does everyone think I have a relationship? It's a friendship, no more!" When Leo realized he yelled in front of his Sensei, he lowered his head in shame. "It is alright to be nervous, but you can't let past experiences hold you back. Most can't suppress your emotions, especially certain emotions for Sarah. Think about it." Master Splinter walls into his room.

Leo getting everything ready for Sarah. A picnic in the most secluded area in Central Park under a full moon. He wears a black tuxedo with a blue tie."Okay, just relax Leo." The classy and nervous turtle hears someone coming, it was Sarah walking out of the shadows wearing a sky blue dress. Leo pulls out a red rosé from the inner pocket of his jacket and gives it to her. She smiles and takes it. "I wanted this to be perfect." He said romantically. They both lean in close to each other. Leonardo couldn't help but stare at Sarah's mismatched eyes. He leans in closer to kiss her sweet cute lips. "Excuse me." Raph appears in a red tux. "Raph?!" Leo was shocked. The sneaky red masked turtle took Sarah's hand, spun her around, and tilted her back. "This is my date Leo." The miffed leader couldn't stand seeing Sarah in the arms of his ungrateful brother. Leo charged at Raph and attacked him. "Stop! Stop!" Raph cried out, but Leo didn't cease fighting his brother.

Then, without warning, a splash of ice, cold water poured all over Leo. He shivered from the chill. Leo realized he was still in the lair. It was Donnie and Mikey who poured a bucket water over Leo. But what really shocked him the most was he was attacking Raph in the dojo. The confused and angry turtle pushed Leo off of him. "What's wrong with you?!" Leo was much confused as Raph. "I...I have no idea."


	9. Lovesick

Meanwhile somewhere in New York, Sarah looked out her window wondering if Leo is okay. She wanted to call him but she drifted off asleep on the seat of the bay window.

It was Morning, Master Splinter has summoned everyone in the living room for an emergency family meeting. Leo hung his head in shame, he never ever attacked his brother like that. His Sensei sternly looked at him with great concern. "Now, tell me, what happened in the dojo earlier?" Looks at Raphael. "I was in the dojo, minding my own business and then out of nowhere, Leo attacks me for no reason!" "I said I was sorry Raph!" Leo argued. "Enough!" Master Splinter yelled them to stop and after the two brothers became silent he continued, "Leonardo, I never seen you act like that, explain yourself." He didn't know how to explain it, the dream felt so real to him. "Master, I didn't mean to attack Raph." "I understand but what I know is what made you?" Leo felt really embarrassed about explaining it, but he had no choice. "The Raph in my dream was...stealing Sarah...I mean my date." It was silent in the dojo, but then Raphael bellowed. "I what? I what?! That's why you attacked me?! Why would I steal your girlfriend?!" "I...I don't know." The baffled blue turtle said. Then Donatello spoke up, "Well technically Leo was sleepwalking so he didn't intentionally attack you Raph." "And your punching bag." Mikey added. "You two stay out of this." Raphael rudely responded. Before things got a little heavy, Master Splinter hit the ground with his staff to once again silence his students. The sound scared the shell out of them. "We all know Leo didn't mean to do any of those things, it is better to forgive and forget believe something sinister is somehow involved."

April ran into the dojo with a panicked look on her face. "Guys!" "April, what's wrong?" Donatello asked he got up on his feet." "My Aunt is in jail!" "What?!" The turtles said in unison. "According to the police she brake into a hardware store and attacked the owner last night. She claimed was sleepwalking again. And it wasn't just her, a few people were caught last night doing the same thing." "Dude that's such a coincidence, last night Leo was attacking Raph because he dreamt he stole his date." Michelangelo said. "What?!" April responded. Leo squirmed uncomfortably and Raph growled at Mikey for bringing it up. Suddenly, Donatello had a realization and said, "Maybe it's not." Everyone became very curious by the brainy turtle's answer. He brought them over to his lab and opened up a file on the machine parts that was stolen from the lab a week ago, along with some notes on sleepwalking. "I couldn't make any sense of it but I think I know what the Krang are up to. Somehow they are controlling people in their sleep." "To make them do silly things one night and committing crimes the next?" Mikey said then Raph slapped him upside the head. "I think the first time was just a test. We know what caused them to sleepwalk in such a strange way. The question is why?" "How is that relevant to Leo's psycho attack on me Doctor Dork?" Raph said in a mocking tone. "Because I have been looking up on some tech that was stolen from the lab a week ago. They were working on a device that can tap into people's dreams." Don answers trying not to sound annoyed. "Why would they do that? And what does it have to do with sleepwalking?" Leo asked Donatello. "It was for psychology purposes, helping people dealing with their dreams that are somehow connected to events from their past or the present. But there was a side affect." "Bad hair days?" Michelangelo jokingly said. "No, while the person is in a subconscious state the body goes into auto pilot, like the person is under hypnosis." "So what are you saying Donnie? The Krang are controlling people's minds while they are in dream mode so they can use them for slave labor?" Mikey said jokingly once again, except this time he was right. "Exactly." Donatello commented. "Okay we understand why everyone has been sleepwalking, the question is what do the Krang want those people to do? What for? And why?" Leo asked but then Raphael added, "And why Leo was the only one being controlled?" No one had and answer for that. "Maybe it's about time we shift gears." April suggested. "We?" The turtle brothers said in unison. "Those creeps manipulated my Aunt, I have a right to take them down." Usually Leo wouldn't allow it but then he remembered what Sarah said about her mom sleepwalking the other night. What if her mother was in danger. "She's right, no more recon, as soon as it gets dark, we'll head out and stop The Krang."

After the meeting was dismissed Leo called Sarah to make sure everything is alright, but she didn't answer, it was her voicemail. "Sarah, it's Leo. There was another sleepwalk incident, except it got worse. Is your mom alright? Please call me back immediately." Leo hung up and waited for her to respond.

Later that afternoon, April and two of the four turtle brother hung out in the living room. Leo didn't hear anything from Sarah yet, He starts to worry. Raph would love to tease him about his girl worries but after what nearly happened he wasn't in the mood, not after what happened earlier. The silence made everyone feel uncomfortable. April had to intervene. "Okay, this has to stop. Raph you know Leo wouldn't attack you for no reason. And Leo, Raph would never steal Sarah from you. So can't you two just make up?" "You mean apologize?! Why would I apologize to Leo?" Raph yelled. "Because it's like Donnie said, dreams are related to past or current events, and lately you have been teasing Leo about him liking Sarah." "No April, Raph is right." Leo said in a depressed tone. April and Raph were surprised his answer. "I'm sorry Raph, I guess I was feeling insecure about myself." The blue leader said sincerely. Raphael has no idea how to respond to that, normally they would argue a bit and apologize in the end. Now he was really worried about Leo.

~Leo's POV~

Never have I felt so torn. I feel my heart is being shattered into a million pieces. Is it because I am worried Raph might be really into Sarah? Or is it Sarah hasn't called back? Maybe I am really in love with her. Is this what love supposed to feel like?

I just want to shutdown the Krang's plan so I can run over to Sarah's and hold her in my arms.

~End of Leo's POV~

Mikey and Donnie walked up to them. Leonardo stood up and commanded, "Grab your gear guys. It's time." They hopped on to the Shell-raiser and drove off onto the empty streets of NYC. Donatello tries to triangulate where the Krang might possibly be while hacking into police scanners for any sleepwalking activity. He suddenly got something. "I detect an unusual sound wave coming from the docks!" They drove toward the docks until they spotted a bunch of sleepwalkers heading toward an old factory at the end. The ninjas parked the Shell-raiser in a dark alley and carefully followed them. They climbed up the wall, walked downstairs, and snuck around the catwalk. It was like Mikey said, the Krang are using the sleepwalkers to build what looks like a dangerous weapon. Just when things couldn't get more shocking Leo spotted Sarah. "No." He whispered.


	10. Fall of the Sleepwalkers

Leo was shocked to see Sarah bring controlled by the Krang but he blushed when he noticed she's wearing black pj's with cherry blossoms. He couldn't help but feeling like he's on cloud 9. "Leo, will you stop drooling over your girlfriend!" Raph said in a harsh yet quiet tone. The blushed blue masked turtle felt embarrassed and wiped it off his chin. Donatello noticed several members of the Krangs staring at the computer screens, but the most bizarre thing he noticed was what they are staring on screen. "I think they are monitoring everyone's dreams. As long those people are having good dreams, the Krang can easily control them." Donatello explained.

Everyone hushed to listen to the Krang's evil plot. "Soon the meta morphing device, Krang shall transform this planet called earth into a world suitable for Krang." "Krang, how long does it take to transform the planet called earth to transform into the world of Krang." "About time it takes a human to deliver a pizza to the correct destination of human who ordered it. Just make sure the sleepwalking humans are in good dream mode long enough to finish building the device,the Krang must not make another mistake like last night." "What will Krang do with the humans?" "Krang think they will make excellent slaves for the new world of the Krang."

Donatello gasped and whispered, "Did you guys hear that?" Everyone nodded. "What's the plan Don?" Leo asked. "We need to get these people out of here without causing psychological damage." Donatello said with a slight panic tone. "Why don't we just use their sleepwalking machine to get everyone out of the building?" Mike asked, trying to make it sound simple. "Actually that's not a bad idea! You, Raph and Leo will distract the Krang while April and I hack into their computer systems to command the sleepwalkers to exit the premises and carefully release them from their hypnotic state." Donatello said. "Operation: Wake up call!" Mikey exploded quietly, when Donatello said, "Once they are all are outside safe and sound, one of us will take down that meta morphing machine and the Krang." They split up into two teams. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo ambush the Krang, and took each of them out. "Attention all Krang! Krang has detected the intruders attacking the Krang and needs the aid of Krang!" The Krang left their stations and grabbed their weapons to help them. April and Donatello get on the computers and hacked into them. "I'm in." Donatello whispered to April. One by one, the sleepwalkers left the building, walking all the way to Central Park and woke up in a daze.

So far, they got about most of the New Yorkers out if the building but one of the Krang noticed this, pulled out a laptop and typed in a code into the computers to prevent Donatello from messing with their plan. "Uh oh." Donatello said. "Uh oh? Don't say uh oh. Why did you say uh oh?" April said panicky. "Things are are about to get worse." The brainy turtle pulled out his t-phone to male an urgent call to his brothers. "Guys! Heads up! The Krang are gonna pull something." "Relax Donnie there is nothing the Krang can do to stop us." Leo answered, but then one of the Krang spoke a command. "Future slaves of Krang, destroy the ones called the turtles!" Three people step out of the shadows, one of them was Sarah. "No. No. No. No. No." Leo said with fright. "Dude, your girlfriend is gonna kick your butt." Mikey said and Raphael slapped him upside the head as his way of saying; not funny. The sleepwalkers attacked them. "Don, what do we do?" April asked the panicked purple turtle. "I'm gonna try to hack again and release them from their sleepwalking state before they cream my brothers." He gives her a detonation device. "April, I need you to install that bomb on the machine." She nodded and took off. Donatello tossed a throwing star at the Krang with the laptop and it made the heartless alien's robot suit fall over and smash the computer on the cold, hard floor. It sparked and fizzled.

April fought a few Krang-bots and successfully made it to the machine just in time because it's almost finished warming up. She installed it onto the machine and dialed the time of detonation.

While Raph and Mikey were defending themselves from a couple of elderly people, Leo was trying to get through Sarah. "Sarah! It's me Leo. Remember? I saved you a couple of times? Visited you in your room? Hanging out at the lair?" He looked at her with kind eyes hoping it help Sarah to snap out of it but she continues to attack him. She tackled Leo to ground.

Donatello was able to hack into the computer again and typed in another code. "Done!" He said with excitement. The elderly stopped fighting Raph and Mikey, and collapsed on the ground for a nap. "Oh gross!" Mikey shouted out finding a pair of dentures gripping on his hand. "Just be glad they are not gumming on your foot." Raph commented, pointed at the elderly man gumming on one of Raph's toes. Sarah blinks in confusion and blushed with embarrassment. "L...Leo? What's going on?" She asked as she got off of Leo and and helped him up. "It's okay Sarah, you're safe now." He answered.

One of the Krangs bellowed, "The ones called the turtles will not escape from this place for the Krang will defeat..." The Krang stopped talking when it saw April jump off the device and ran toward the turtles. "Can we wrap this up? We only have less than five minutes to get out of here!" "Okay, Mikey, Raph, you two grab those elderly people. We are leaving!" Leo takes Sarah's hand and took off. Everyone, including the Krang evacuated the building just in time. The building burst into flames and imploded. April, Sarah, and the Turtles could hear sirens coming from all directions. Raph and Mikey left the elderly couple on a bus bench. Donatello opened up the manhole cover and everyone climbed down the sewers to avoid getting caught, and kept walking until they reached Sarah's house. Leo climbed up with her.

When they walked up to the front door Leonardo looked at Sarah with worry, somehow he felt responsible for her nearly putting her in danger. "Leo, thank you for rescuing me." Sarah smiled at him. For the moment Leo felt like he's on top the world. "Y...you're welcome Sarah." She leaned in closer to him. _Oh my gosh, she's going to kiss me. Wow, oh wow. But I...I...I can't._ He thought to himself and stopped her. "Leo? What's wrong?" She asked. "Sarah, I really do like you, a lot, but you were almost a slave for the Krang. Tonight it was out if my hands but next time you could be mugged by the Purple Dragons or captured by The Foot. For your own safety. I think...I think..." "You think we should go our separate ways I understand." Sarah said finishing his sentence. "It's not what you think." "It's okay Leo, I am used to being alone." Sarah said as she turned around away from him, trying to hide the tears from her eyes. Leo spotted them, but before he could say anything else, she shut the door in front of him. He could hear her sobbing nod running up the stairs. "Sarah." The melancholy leader said underneath his breath, feeling his heart shattering into tiny little pieces, knowing he made the worse decision of his life.


	11. What Happens Next?

~Sarah's POV~

It has been a couple of weeks since the sleepwalking incident. Everything has gone back to normal. The people who were under the Krang's influence have no memory of what happened and some charges were dropped. My mom is her usual busy self, but she is still seeing her therapist about her stress. She and I have been spending some quality time together which is good. I entered one my recent paintings in an art competition and won first prize and a "Best in Show". My happiness was at it's zenith. But I still feel an empty feeling in my heart. Was it because I have seen nor heard from Leo? Or perhaps this relationship wasn't going to work anyway.

I have been waiting by the bay window every night hoping Leo would show up or waiting for a sign from him. I want to go see him but even if I knew where the lair is, would he still want to see me? I decided to turn in early because this was the last night I'll be waiting for him and I am tired of waiting.

The next day came, I just finished tidying up the door before closing time. I walked out and headed home. I caught the bus in just the nick of time because the sound of a thunderclap woke me up. When I looked up, dark clouds were rolling in and it looked like it was about to rain. As soon the bus reached my neighborhood, I hopped out of the bus and ran all the way home as fast as I can. I dashed into the house and called out, "Mom I'm home!" But there was no answer. I checked the answering machine.

"_**Hey Sarah, it's mom. I'm going to hang with some friends of mine so I will be home late, probably around midnight. There is macaroni and cheese with chopped up hotdog in the fridge. I'll catch you later. Love you, bye.**_"

"Well at least she made dinner and left a message." I said to myself. I put my stuff in my room, cleaned myself up, changed into a shirt and some yoga pants, got myself a plate of Mac and cheese, and sat in the living room about to watch tv. "Here's to another Friday." I said with a sigh as I look out the window, the rain poured hard and the sky became darkish grey.

There was a knock on the front door. I knew it wasn't my mom because she would let a little rain stop her from having fun. "I just want to be alone." I said under my breath. I got up to see who it was. I looked through the peephole and gasped. I quickly opened the door. It was Leo, standing on the porch, dripping wet, with a slightly melancholy look on his face like something out of a romantic novel or a soap opera. "Leo? What are you doing here? Did anyone see you? Come in here." I said as I lead him inside and shut the door, quickly grabbed a towel from the downstairs linen closet. He sat on the sip hair in the kitchen when I gave it to him. But Leo just sat there with his head tilted down, motionless. I rubbed the towel on his head. "What we're you thinking? You could catch a cold." But he didn't say anything. "Hey, you know Space Heroes is on. Since you are here do you want to watch it with me?" Nothing, just silence. I started to get a little annoyed. "Okay Leo, out with it. Why are you here? As I recall, you said we shouldn't...hangout because you're worried your enemies may capture me or something." Leo still didn't answer. I sighed and said, "Look Leo, I am not going to force you to talk. When you are ready you can find me in the living room." I walked out of the kitchen in a huff and sat down on the couch.

He walked into the living room partially dry and kneeled down before me. I looked at him with curiosity. He grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. I was shocked because they were showing a _Space Heroes_ marathon. Now I was really concerned. Finally, Leo spoke, "Sarah, I made a horrible mistake." "You did?" I asked. "What I said before, forget about it. I was scared because this is the first time a girl genuinely likes me and I worried that I would get my heart broken." I could tell Leo was being very sincere. "But ever since I met you, for the first time I felt something real. I realized that back at the lair."

~Flashback: Leo's POV~

I was sitting down in the middle of a _Space Heroes_ marathon but I was too depressed to pay attention. Normally something like this would cheer me up but it didn't. "This is stupid." Raphael said while reading one of his comic books. "I know Raph, _Space Heroes_ is lame, we've been over this." "No, I mean this is stupid because you have been moping around for the past two weeks because you stupidly dumped your girlfriend!" I got up with anger and irritation. "I did not! And she's not my girlfriend! I only did it to protect her!" "Really? Or are you afraid of being so close to someone you care about?" But before I could answer that comment, I had an epiphany. For once Raph was right. I was afraid and I think that's what Master Splinter said before. "Leo, Sarah was the best thing in your life and she made you happy. And you deserve it." "And I still do." I ran toward the exit and pass Don. "Wait! Leo! Where are you going? The weatherman said it will rain cats and dogs!" My tall, smart brother bellowed when Mikey screamed, "Cats?! Where?! Ah!" He accidentally slipped off the tire swing and fell into the water. But I couldn't hear them because I was already gone.

~End of Flashback: Leo's POV~

He took my hand and cupped it with the other, looked deeply into my eyes and said, "Before I go back, there is something I wanted to say for the longest time." There was a long pause, but Leo broke the silence when he said those four little words, "Sarah...I love you." I was speechless by his confession. He got up and was about to leave but I stood up and grabbed him from behind. Leo turned slightly to me. I looked up at him and said, "Leo...I...I..." I tried to say it too but I was so choked up by what he said I couldn't say it. He smiled at me. We faced each other, leaned in close, wrapped in each other's arms, and kissed as the rain slowly cleared up, and the clouds parted revealing a full moon shining over New York City.

**The End**


End file.
